


[PodFic] That Would Work

by WinterKoala



Series: Wood Work [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Gen, Hidden Talents, Hobbies, Old non-painful secrets, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterKoala/pseuds/WinterKoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PodFic for Part 1 of the WoodWork Series called That Would Work. This story is composed of a secret hobby of John Watson that amazes those around him. There will available with music and no music. So please enjoy. </p><p>"Now, sitting by the fire in 221B, John was aware of nothing so much as the ultimate irony that something that he’d made as a boy of seventeen, hundreds of miles away, had been hanging on the wall right below him all this time and he’d never known. In which John once had a successful hobby that he never told Sherlock about, until one day, there's a crash from Mrs. Hudson's flat.." - Chappysmom</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PodFic] That Would Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chappysmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chappysmom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [That Would Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/436633) by [chappysmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chappysmom/pseuds/chappysmom). 



> My tumblr account is http://winterkoaladreams.tumblr.com/ if you like to follow to see when there are updates. I do warn I sometimes rant and rave like a lunatic.

### Work Text:

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

Please leave comments to the author and the reader. Thank you. Also I've learned that other individuals are having issues downloading from google drive because of this reason I am now uploading the files onto media fire in order to help those that are having issues. 
  * [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwWncHhYftdRTnhHcnRvUllBWnc/edit?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 20.3 MB | **Duration:** 22 min 7 Sec | Google Drive
  * [MP3 with Long Music](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwWncHhYftdRVzVxOWl3bzVJX2s/edit?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 27.0 MB | **Duration:** 29 min 25 Sec| Google Drive
  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6c6bbwmrl4ikz4m/WoodWorkSeries_Part_1_That_Would_Work.mp3) | **Size:** 20.3 MB | **Duration:** 22 min 7 Sec | Mediafire
  * [MP3 with Long Music](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7xr2xfr76vm99v8/%5BMusic%5D_WoodWorkSeries_Part_1_That_Would_Work.mp3) | **Size:** 27.0 MB | **Duration:** 29 min 25 Sec| Mediafire



## Notes:

**Author:** Chappysmom

**Reader:** WinterKoala

## Original Work:

[Wood Work Part 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/436633?view_adult=true)  
---|---


End file.
